Desejo
by Morganah
Summary: Konan está cansada de Ser uma escrava. Eis que surge uma nova paixão na vida da Mulher...Quem seria esse homem?


**Desejo**

**

* * *

**

-Hmmm...Que fome...

Deitada em sua cama, ainda em trajes íntimos, envolta a lençóis bagunçados e aquele cheiro que impregnava o quarto. Um cheiro forte, porém, muito doce... Enlouquecedor, aquilo estava deixando Konan novamente fora de si...

"_Não sei se foi certo... Mas foi bom..."_

Aquela noite fizera a mulher despertar de um sonho. Não pensava mais na sua vida monótona, não sabia o que fazer dali pra frente, mas isso também não a preocupava.

Pein? Passado...

"_Não pensa em mim... Não se importa comigo. Quer que eu morra? Fato... Quer que eu desapareça? Talvez sinta falta quando não estiver mais aqui para ser a fraca... a escravinha dele... Mas não me importa mais..."_

Nem ela mesma se reconhecia. Seu corpo também despertara seus lábios rosados, pele viçosa, cabelos brilhantes e o cheiro dele que não saia do corpo... Pela primeira vez, não pensava em se humilhar para Pein, afinal, ele não queria... Pensava no que havia acontecido no dia anterior.

**#Flash Back On**

-Baka! – Disse Konan irritada.

-Me respeita Mulher… - Pein, o rei…

-Você não me entende... Nunca entenderá... Cansei... Não me procure mais...

Assim se encerrava mais uma das brigas de Pein e Konan. Ela querendo e querendo se declarar, e ele pisando.

Era uma escrava de Pein, mais havia pedido alforria. Tava cansada de ser o brinquedinho que ele usava... Se bem que, nem usar ele queria mais.

Cumpriu as ordens que o líder havia dado, e no caminho de volta, colocou-se a pensar, distraída em um riacho que estava no caminho.

-Quem está ai?- Disse a moça puxando o manto para cobrir o corpo nu, que se banhava no riacho. – Responda, por favor!

Não houve resposta. Konan olhava, mas não via. Sentia uma presença. Teve receio, mas era suficientemente forte para matar qualquer tarado.

- Afaste-se, por favor! Eu sei que tem alguém ai, eu posso sentir...

Ele observava a mulher, molhada... Cada gota que escorria em seu cabelo, sobre o colo, deixava com tons mais sensuais. A capa deixava os ombros nus, e as pernas a mostra. A brancura daquele corpo o fascinava.

"_Pein... Seu imbecil..."_

-Baixa a guarda Konan! Sou eu, Madara. – Disse o homem deixando ser visto, atrás de uma arvore.

-Estava me espionando?

-Estava brincando em serviço?

"Feeeee... Criatura me responde com uma pergunta..."

- Já terminei meus afazeres. Estava apenas me refrescando...

-Não vai correndo atrás do Pein agora?

-Pode se virar, por favor? Preciso me vestir...

-Sinceramente! –Virando-se de costas – Você é uma boba Konan...

-Obrigada pela Parte que me toca...

-Poderia ter qualquer homem aos teus pés, e quer justamente aquele que não dá a mínima pra você... -Apanhando uma maçã de uma arvore próxima...

-Não quero mais saber dele... Vou viver para mim... Quem sabe um dia alguém compartilhe isso comigo. – Pondo-se a caminhar ao lado do Homem, já vestida adequadamente.

-Bom... Basta saber se ele concordará com isso. – Disse em tom descrente.

-Ele não tem o que concordar... Somente aceitar... Não preciso mais dele.

-Você é linda! – Dando a maçã para a mulher, e desaparecendo da frente dela.

-Misterioso – Mordendo a maçã suculenta. – Gostoso... Digo... Gostosa...

**-x-**

"_Que isso Konan? O Que está se Passando com você?"_

Nunca havia reparado em como aquele homem era sensual. Cheirava a mistério. Passara a reunião toda observando o jeito altivo que ele portava. Sentado em uma cadeira, braço escorado na mesma, deixando a cabeça repousar suavemente sobre a mão. Uma mecha de cabelo cobria um dos olhos

-Konan...

-Konan... –Disse Pein, forçando a voz.

-Oi...

-O Que acha do Plano?

-Muito bom... Perfeito... – Falava dele...

-Assassina... Se você gosta tanto assim de matar, vamos ver se é suficientemente boa pra isso...

Pein também a observava, ela realmente estava focada, não estava apenas olhando pra ele, com aquela cara de fraqueza. Aquilo o agradava. Não queria mais problemas com ela. Ela não viria mais atrás dele, teria todo tempo do mundo... Sozinho.

Ainda observava o homem, se deixando levar pelo cheiro que ele exalava. Pein a olhava fixamente, se perguntando, porque havia mudado. Em um de seus passeios com os olhos, sobre o rosto de Madara, esta notou que ele a observava também. Uma Leve piscada do Homem... Pronto... Ela lá amolecia.

Pein observava tudo em silencio.

**-x-**

-Konan..,

-Diga...

-O que faz aqui sozinha? – Disse Pein, segurando a pelo braço, na varanda da casa.

- Nada... Deixando os pensamentos serem levados, focando em trabalho e coisas do tipo...

-Hmm... Não me procurou mais...

-Você me ordenou, e eu entendi não se preocupe mais com isso...

-Hmm...

-Agora vou me deitar, estou exausta...

-Boa Noite...

-Pra você também...

"_Ciúme Pein? Você perdeu a única pessoa que sentia alguma coisa por você... Tá sentindo falta?"_ Pensava ela, dirigindo ao seu quarto.

"_Ela sempre volta..."_ Enganava-se, fazendo qualquer coisa...

**-x-**

Pijama preto, cabelos presos... Descalça... Konan se dirigia a sua cama, quando sentira uma mão encostar-se a sua cintura. Depois outra...

Não reagiu. Estava em desvantagem. Qualquer passo em falso, seria um erro vital. Mas alguns segundos foram suficientes para reconhecer o cheiro dele.

-O Que faz aqui? – Disse ela, ainda parada. – Não sabe bater na porta?

Sentia ele mais próximo a cada segundo.

-Responde...

Foi tomada por uma sensação única. Ele encostara os lábios na nuca dela, e deixava escorregar, em meio a beijos e algumas leves mordidas.

-Ai... Não faz isso Madara... O Que você que?

-Eu quero você. – Disse sussurrando no ouvido da mulher.

Aquela voz era o suficiente para derrubar um enxame de mulheres enlouquecidas. Mas naquele momento, era dela.

Ele foi calmamente se apossando do corpo da mulher, deixando que sua boca percorresse os pontos vulneráveis de Konan, ombros, colo, boca...

-Quer dizer então, que a senhorita andou me observando?

-Se sabe... É porque me observou também?

- Faço isso há séculos, mas você só tem olhos para Pein... – Jogando mais uma peça de roupa da mulher.

-Estava cega... Nunca havia notado quem é o homem da casa... – Deixando a boca conhecer o pescoço do homem...

-Agora já sabe...

E soube a noite toda... Nunca fora tão bem tratada em toda sua vida. Madara, apesar daquela pose de durão, e todo mistério e tentação que o cercava, sabia ser sensual e romântico, claro, a seu modo.

Ela havia conhecido a Konan oculta, aquela que clamava por paixão...

E se encontrava ali naquela cama... Jogada... Já amanhecia, e havia sido despertada por mais um beijo dele, antes de vê-lo desaparecendo pela porta. Pensava em tudo... Mas deixava sua mente vagar nos acontecimentos...

**/Flash Back Off**

Konan aparecera na cozinha e observava a cena... Todos tomavam café. Pein em seu típico lugar, lendo as noticias.

-Konan... Não vai tomar café? – Disse um dos homens...

- Vou sim... Estou procurando a minha caneca...

- Eu vi o Madara pegando... Ele saiu por ali... –Disse um deles apontando para porta.

-Quem ousa me invocar? – Madara, retornando, bebendo algo na caneca da mulher...

-Esta é minha caneca! Eu a Procurava...

-Hmmm...

-Esta é minha Flor. Tava procurando também...

Notava-se no cabelo do homem, um pequeno origami em formato de flor...

-Esta é minha Mulher... Eu também estava procurando... – Deixando a caneca sobre a mesa.

Madara tomara a mulher pela cintura, e a beijava ali, na frente de todos, na frente de Pein... Naquele momento, Konan se sentia uma mulher de verdade. Aquela que não precisa se esconder atrás de um homem, que havia sido envolta aos mistérios de Madara... Não se lembrava de ter notado Pein por ali... Só queria viver aquele momento... Estava tomada pelo Desejo daquele beijo gostoso...

* * *

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem...

Porém, Konan merece coisa melhor né? kkkk

Reviews please =D

Akatsuki Love 4ever *-*


End file.
